Now and Then
by LadyEvil21
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Big Show needs some Hollywood help if he wants to take a stand against the Authority in Nashville, TN. Hopefully, her bloodlust will work to his advantage.


**A/N- I'm baaaaaack!**

Monday Night Raw, November 18th; Nashville, Tennessee

* * *

*Onscreen*

The Big Show was pacing around the truck entrance when the car he was waiting for pulled up. "Finally," he muttered. Before the driver could get out, Big Show went to open the door, his large frame blocking the camera's view of the rider. All the camera was transmitting back to the audience—and the ring where HHH and Stephanie were standing—was a pair of black stilettos peeking out from behind the limo door.

* * *

*Back in the ring*

"Who was that?" Jerry questioned.

"I have no idea." Michael answered.

"Whoever it was isn't going to be able to save Big Show from the 'thority." JBL reasoned.

Meanwhile, HHH and Stephanie were discussing what they just saw with the Shield, Kane, and Randy. The other Superstars and Divas at the top of the ramp quietly whispered their thoughts to each other. Without warning, "WEEEELLLLLLL, IT'S THE BIG SHOW!" sounded throughout the speakers.

"That giant is ten kinds of gigantic idiot if he's trying to mess with the Authority, especially when they're mad at what happened while they were on vacation," JBL said, none too kindly.

"He seems pretty confident." Michael replied as Big Show walked half-way done the ramp with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

Mic in hand, Big Show began, "Triple H, I was just thinking that there must be so many perks to being the boss' daughter. I mean, you practically run the company. You say what you want. You do what you want—my bad, you only do what's best for bus-"

"Listen here, Big Show. My husband is the COO of this company, and you will treat him with the respect he deserves." Stephanie snapped.

"Oh yes. Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie. The boss' daughter. It's too bad you're not the only boss' daughter in the building." With that, Big Show turned back to the ramp as "No Chance in Hell" began to play.

"Is Vince McMahon coming out?" asked Jerry.

"What type of lunacy is this?" JBL cried out.

With a flourish of Big Show's hand as the main verse hit, Kathryn Youth walked out from the group of Superstars. The crowd went ballistic.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Michael Cole. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! That's…that's Kathryn Youth. That is the 2013's most beautiful woman. That's the youngest Rock-N'-Roll Hall-of-Fame inductee. That's MARK CUBAN'S DAUGHTER!"

The black stilettos identified her as the woman Big Show had been waiting for. She was wearing a dark teal and blue dress that had a pattern similar to a peacock's feathers-but not as tacky. It was no Bella-dress, but it was cut so that it showed off her the curves of her 5'2 frame. The strap of the shoulder went from the peacock material to black lace. The black lace continued to her mid-back where the peacock fabric resumed. The dress ended a few inches above her knees, but again, it was not a Bella-dress. Her black hair was pinned to the back of her hair in a Hollywood, messy bun, and she had a few bangs and curls framing her face. With her hair up, her black and silver chandler earrings could be seen. She had two other studs above that, two small silver hoops a bit above those on her right ear, and an industrial bar on her left. Her gold iris were brought out by dark charcoal liner and thick eyelashes. Her eyeshadow,tastefully, was not as colorful as her dress and was a neutral shimmer. Kathryn strutted down the ramp, her eyes never leaving HHH. The camera focused on her hand, which was holding a lit cigarette.

She took a drag, letting the smoke roll out of her mouth when she smiled. When Kathryn reached Big Show, the two continued to the ring. Big Show pulled himself onto the apron with the top rope while Kathryn ascended the stairs. Big Show pulled open the bottom and middle rope, and Kathryn gracefully slipped through. Righting herself, Kathryn took a moment to look around at the crowd before her eyes settled back on the seething man in front of her. She took another drag before throwing the cigarette in the ring and stepping on it with her stiletto. By that time, Big Show handed her a mic and towered behind her. As Kathryn raised her hand to speak, HHH started, "Wow. Isn't this cute? The giant got an itty-bitty dwarf to come help him out." He held his thumb and index finger close together as if to prove how small she was. He chuckled before continuing, "Well, guess what Big Show? I guess you got us. Steph and I can't harm" he waved his hands emphatically "the daughter of Mark Cuban…someone who has no standing with the WWE and certainly no standing with me." He turned to face Kathryn and Big Show. "Little girl, I don't know why you're here, but I suggest you get out of my ring and go back to Hollywood and go back to your daddy." Kathryn raised the mic to speak, but was again cut off. "You see, this is my WWE and those are my Superstars." He gestured at the group on the top of the ramp. "This is my audience." He gestured around them. "You, like your Big Show, are a nobody here. You're only relevant to these people because of your dad and his mone-"

"Like your wife?" Kathryn smoothly interjected, finally getting a word in. Her voice was crisp and practiced, but a trace of a Southern accent slipped out.

HHH's face went red as his wife stepped up to slap Kathryn, but HHH managed to push her back. He stooped down as if to lower himself to her level. "Listen here, little girl. You know why you're here. It's because right now you're popular. But in a few years, no, a few months, you won't be. You're fifteen minutes of fame should have been over long ago. Oh, and for the record, you're not the prettiest woman in the world." HHH smiled, clearly pleased with himself.

Kathryn stepped up to him, the mic separating their faces. "You're right," she said with a smile. "My fame won't last. I won't be popular forever. I'll only be the most beautiful woman in the world for two more months. One day, I'll end up looking as old as you, or even worse, you're wife. But I can promise you this. Between now and then. Between when I'm relevant and when I'm not; between when I'm pretty and when I'm not; between when I'm in this building and when I'm not; hell, between when I'm in this ring and when I'm not…" Kathryn snorted, the smoke from her gone cigarette steaming out of her nose.

"Between now and then, I'm gonna fuck you up."

Kathryn rammed her forehead into HHH's nose, and blood started gushing immediately. Big Show pulled her back as Kane, Randy, and Stephanie attempted to restrain a livid and bloody HHH. The Shield looked on from behind HHH. Kathryn took a moment at all three of them before throwing a flirtatious wink to Dean. "You bitch! You won't get away with this! You bitch!" HHH continued to shout obscenities as Kathryn was lifted out of the ring by Big Show. She strutted up the ramp until she was directly in front of the mob of Superstars. Turning with Big Show, Kathryn slowly raised her arm with her finger pointing right at HHH. As she turned her wrist, her pointer finger went down and her middle finger went up. She smiled evilly and laughed. The last sound as Raw went off air was her maniacal laughter, and the last image was her face with canines that seemed a little too long.

**A/N - Well, I hope none of you are mad that I haven't updated Queen of Hell (shameless plug: CHECK IT OUT!) in a while. I just so popular that I didn't have the time...NOT! I was applying to college, and let me tell you, it is a lot of work. Anyways, I hope you will accept my humble apologies. I think you can expect more one-shots from me. Of course, they'll be similar to this one, meaning, it'll be a little snip-it of a story. They'll probably all relate. I don't know. I think I'm thinking too much. Plus, I'm nervous so I'm rambling. If you could, I'd be very grateful for a review or two. Oh! Also, I do not smoke-nor do I advise it-so I don't know much about how cigarettes work. If smoke doesn't come out of your nose that long after a "drag" (it damages your nasal hair so don't do it and just don't smoke), I apologize. Well, I'm being preachy. Anyways...Much thanks!**


End file.
